Be the Leaf, Meelo
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Kai and Meelo relationship story! It's Meelo's birthday so Kai and him decide to celebrate! (This couple popped in my head for a reason and I think you might like them together!)


"Like you said; Be the leaf." Kai says thrusting harder into his young lover who just happened to turn eighteen this evening. Meelo moaned at the pain that pounded into his back side trying to find a way to relax. Every intense training he had done could not help him with the pain.

The boys breathing exhilarated,"Kai..please...s-stop...it hurts." he begged the older airbender. Kai didnt stop but only went slowly, he had to find his baby's sweet spot so he could see how good this is. "It hurts." Meelo repeated feeling the older's breath spread across his face.

"Baby relax, kay? I'll make you feel good." Kai went in deeper feeling the tightness clench his cock. Meelo grabbed the tans shoulder holding onto the green material the man wore. He gripped for dear life as Kai went even deeper and harder.

Meelo stared at the sky above trying to count each star to occupy himself. At a moment pleasure over took him making his eye sight hazy causing him to moan out. The older airbender smirked, he had found his babys sweet spot. Meelo felt the world revolve around him in a slow motion. Kai forcefully pounded into him while leaving bite marks and licks.

"Nnhna! K-Kai!" he screamed coming on the older. Kai pounded mercilessly into the more after a few more he came filling him. Kai breathed hard kissing his beautiful lover. Meelo's eyes were glazed over in lust and passion for only the older.

"Meelo." the older says his name like a rare jewel.

"Yes?" Meelo asked dazed at the man.

"How was it?" the older says smirking.

Meelo blushed,"I love you. I feel in pain and pleasured at the same time. I wanna go again." the younger says.

Kai looked at the boy with disbelief then gave a cocky laugh."I think my baby is becoming addicted to sex." Meelo shook his head embarrassed, do regular couples go to rounds? This was his first time by the way. "Baby, I'm joking. We can go four if you want to." Kai said kissing the innocent boy.

Meelo turned his head shyly tears forming in his eyes as he looked the other way. Kai immediately regretted saying that to his lover. The tan male started thrusting back in to the young boy making the newly formed adult look at him. The tears slid down his face with the hard thrust of his lover.

It had taken the younger by surprise, Meelo closed his eyes moaning when the older repeatedly hit his spot over and over again making him forget everything that happened a few seconds ago. Kai hit harder, his plan for Meelo to not cry worked. Meelo wanted it even more, he started meeting up with the olders thrust, Kai was taken aback when the younger started.

"Meelo," Kai panted, the younger stopped his movements. "Switch positions." Kai was on his back and Meelo on a riding position. Meelo looked confused not knowing what to do. "Just be the leaf." Kai says to soothe his lovers confusion. Meelo nodded and just moved to what he felt was right.

Meelo bounced on the olders dick making Kai grunt and moan. He started going faster bouncing at a fast rate. Kai placed his hands in the younger's hips making him slow down. "Baby, slow down. You're gonna break daddy's dick."

Meelo smiled sheepishly and went slower."Sorry daddy." he whispered to the smirking teen. Kai loved being called Daddy by his lovers it gave him some sort of dominance over them. Meelo came on top of him soon with a few more bounces he made the tan boy come.

Kai arched his back,"Meelo!" he moaned cumming. Kai took over putting him back on his back. Kai looked down at his lover who seemed exhausted, he kissed the boys pink lips. "I love you so much, Meelo." he kissed down the youngers chest.

"K-Kai I'm tired, please later." Kai nodded.

"We should go back to your party before they notice your gone." Kai stands up helping his tired lover up. Meelo couldn't feel his legs, he fell into Kai's hold. "Baby, lets go back to your room." He hoisted Meelo against a tree while he had out on his clothes.

Kai searched the gardens for his lovers clothing finding it in a patch of flowers. He quickly dressed the boy and carried him back to the party inside. Tenzin approached first out of everyone.

"Kai, what's wrong with Meelo?" Tenzin touched his son head feeling a heap amount of heat radiate off the small boys body. "Is he sick?" his son was being carried in bridal style into his own party sweating like a pig.

"He's fine, just had a little bit too much to drink." Tenzin nodded. Kai walked pass his lovers father and saw Korra and Asami doing something ver suspicious in the background but he didn't pay it no mind.

Meelo held onto his lover tightly,"Nice save." he mumbled. Kai gave a laugh opening the boys door. He laid the younger out on his bed hearing a few mumbles. "Kai, I'm hot."

Kai nodded stripping Meelo's clothes. He started bending cool air onto the boy to make him less heated. "Meelo, you can go to sleep if you want to." The younger was staring at him with half lidded eyes about to go to sleep. He nodded closing his eyes, he was stark naked in bed with his lover blowing air on his hit body, how could it get any better!

The tan watched the thin paler boy go to sleep quietly snoring. Kai couldn't hear the party anymore so the guests must have left. He silently walked to the door to leave but when he opened it Jinora, Ikki, Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin with smug faces staring at him.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots." Kai stated laughing making all if then burst into fits of laughter.

Tenzin came around the corner hearing them,"What's so funny?"

Everybody stopped, all eyes went to the tan individual. "Ummm...Nothing...I..." he stuttered in his words rubbing the back of his neck and looked down. Korra snorted a laugh, she couldn't help it. The boy looked like a deer in headlights.

"He told a funny dirty joke." Korra said laughing like a mad man. Everyone again went into a laughing fit. Tenzin shook his head walking away, sometimes his students could be so childish.

Kai held his head to the ground then re-entered Meelos room. He wasn't going to come out for a while. The other were going to hold this against him for the rest of his life. He crept into the bed of his baked sleeping lover, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay a while. Kai wrapped his arms around him,"I love you."

"I love you too." Meelo said half sleep snuggling into Kai's chest. The older smiled at the contact.

"I love you more."

**A/N Wazzup! I had to do it, you know why if you've read my story One Nation! Yes, yes Meelo/Kai its a new pairing. Feedback and Comments are welcomed.**


End file.
